Verification of Findings
{| width="100%" | align="left" valign="top" width="33%" | Information Steps: # Go to Ullgath Caves (Murk) (4,10) #* Receive Broken Staffhead # Go to Ullgath Caves (Murk) (7,2) #* Purchase Qualshaar Psi Staff Blueprint #* Assemble Qualshaar Psi Staff # Attain Level 130 # Go to Ullgath Caves (Grotto) (7,6) #* Kill Infested Felsic (Elite) # Return to Ullgath Caves (Grotto) (7,6) # Go to Ullgath Caves (Bridge) (3,5) #* Deliver Qualshaar Psi Staff # Go to Ullgath Caves (Grotto) #* Obtain Flame Riddled Stone # Go to Ullgath Caves (Bridge) (3,5) #* Deliver Flame Riddled Stone Rewards: * 110,684 XP * 10 Skill Points | align="left" valign="top" width="67%" | Details Laying on the ground you find a Staffhead. You look closely at the Staffhead, it reminds you of a Purist weapon. You don't remember finding a body when you were wandering through the area. Maybe the Dark Echoes have a clue to the owner of the Staff. If you find the rest of the staff you should look around for who dropped it. They couldn't have gone far, and they will be in trouble without their Staff. You receive 1 x Broken Staffhead The Grotto has a strange feeling of malice, you hear mutterings in the dark corners but you can't quite catch what they say. Then a huge Echo materializes before you. His yellow eyes fix on you. You draw your weapon and advance on the ghostly figure. You are taken aback when it holds it up it's hand. 'I am the Guardian of the Bridge. I see that you are willing to do combat. It is brave of you, but you should know that this is just an avatar of my true form. I should destroy you, but I see that you have a noble soul. It would be a shame to wipe it from existence.' You stare at the Guardian in disbelief. This is the first Echo that has spoken to you, so you ask if a Purist has been through here recently. The Guardian actually smiles at you, 'Yes, only those who have touched the Bridge may pass. He has done so. If you seek him you must demonstrate your caliber. To do this slay the Infested Felsic (Elite), then return here if you manage to accomplish this. The Guardian of the Bridge looms before you, 'Have you managed to slay the Infested Felsic Elite?' The Guardian lifts its large head and laughs, 'Excellent, I feel that the peoples of this world are more potent than our superiors think. It pleases me that you prove me right, it means we have a worthy fight ahead of us. The Purist you mentioned is standing before the Bridge. I would recommended that you do not touch it. Few survive the experience. I bid you well.'he Guardian lifts its large head and laughs, 'Excellent, I feel that the peoples of this world are more potent than our superiors think. It pleases me that you prove me right, it means we have a worthy fight ahead of us. The Purist you mentioned is standing before the Bridge. I would recommended that you do not touch it. Few survive the experience. I bid you well.' The temperature plummets as you enter the room. You clap your hands to keep them warm. A Purist runs up to you a mixture of terror and relief on his face. You ask him if he has lost a Staff, he stops in his tracks, 'Why yes, I have no idea where it went.' The young Purist stares down at his Staff, 'Thank you, a Purist cannot be himself without his staff. I cannot say how grateful I am.' You smile and ask him his name. This shocks him for some reason, 'Ah, yes. Decorum at all times – yes. My name is Qualshaar, I am a Student sent to study the ancient Pillar in the Ashstorm Wilds.' You grab him, 'Were there horrible spiders running about the Pillar?' Qualshaar blinks at you oddly, 'Yes, they were Assassin Ash Spider, very impressive entities actually. Why do you ask?' You tell him that you managed to salvage his Altas Sigil Hologram and they have decided to do further study on the pillar. As you finish Qualshaar pales, 'No no nooooooo, they mustn't go near the Pillar. Or they will either die or be sucked down here, they must stop. They think it's just a pillar. It's not. When I touched the pillar dark flames engulfed me and I saw a huge building standing in darkness for a second, then a light which I felt drawn to. When I woke I was surrounded by Echo Constructs, they were going to kill me but the Guardian of the Bridge stopped them for some strange reason. I think that one is even weird to the Echos, but we must stop them. Please, we need proof that there is danger or they will not listen. Destroy some of those Echo Constructs, there must be something on them to show their nature.' Qualshaar stands staring at the huge runed pillar in front of him. He greets you warmly, 'Did you manage to find something from the Echo Constructs (Champion)?' He takes the stone from you, 'Yes, of course, the rock will keep the flame protected. This is perfect. Thank you again Unit. I think should take the quickest path back to my Mentor. I suspect that the Psi Gem in my Staff protected me for some reason against the Flame, allowing me to travel the Bridge. Luck to you Unit. You smile, 'Say hi to Sarthinol from me.' Qualshaar frowns, 'Hmmm, I always wanted to throw a fist full of Mind Needles into the back of his head, but I shall do as you ask.' You receive 110,684 + 10 Skill Points Category:Missions